The story of the betrayal
by USSRJUGG
Summary: hey everyone that might read this i decide to give this a shot on put out my story that i had a crazy idea with so i want you to give this a good frist reviews on it and anything i can do so enjoy this story and thank you but there is many more im working on and i want to see if this story goes somewhere before i post the other
1. Chapter 1: The story begins

this story was inspired by as a short movie called xonic madness and i'm just make something different with it

**Chapter 1**

Overseer: Squad A you have a mission to do you have get access to a top security lab that has new type of power armor that may be of use to us and the vires XV

Omage: Roger that sir we are now on are way to the build alright asgrad and Xore you get in from at the top of the building me and yuki will go through the front. Oh yeah make this a game highest kill count wins loser with the least amount of kills buys food for a week.

Xero: I don't need anyone's help.

Omega:I don't care you're getting the help alright you two get ready to jump

Xero then grabs his sword and puts it on his back.

Omega: Xore heaven or hell?

Xero: I don't care Omage. This world is run by memes and people who think they are on top nothing more. I killed many people who tried to use war as a provider for money. We're all just pawns in their game.

Omega take out a needle that has his first power armor he injected himself and his power armor forms.

Omega: Fine lets get this over with and lets see who wins.

Xero opens a mirror and looks at his eyes in the reflection

Xero: *Sigh* This mission will be. Are we all ready?

Omega: Almost wait on Yuki and Asgrad for them to get in there spot.

Xero: * Sigh*  
Xero leans back and puts his feet up. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and saw it was Asgrad and Yuki was standing next to him.

Xero: Asgrad you got 5 seconds to remove your hand before you lose it.

Asgrad moves his hand.

Asgrad: Sorry.

Xero then stands up and looks at Asgrad and quickly looks at Yuki and pushes past them and sits on the opposite side.

Omega: Okay looks like we're all ready.

Asgrad: Right.

Xero: . . .

Omega places a charge on the front door killing three guys behind it. He then rushes in with Yuki killing about 30 guy with Omage with the high kill count.

Omega: Alright first floor clear moving up.

As Omega and Yuki move the stairs there a guard behind Yuki omage rush up and grab the guy head and then smashes head on the wall and then kicks him into Yuki who slashes the guy multiple times.

Omega: Well that was fun are you alright Yuki?

Yuki: Yeah I'm alright no big deal, It was fun kicking their butts.

Omega: Alright then lets get move on because we have the bests kill count out the other two

Omega and Yuki keep going upstairs fighting random fight with suck ass gaunders*

overseer: omage kill count:40 Yuki kill count: 30 Asgrad kill count:20 Xore kill count:10.

Meanwhile upstairs

Xore and Asgrad continue killing through the enemies, but as they do Asgrad notices that Xore is becoming more and more angry.

Asgrad: What's wrong Xore?

Xero: . . .

Xero continues to cut through the enemies and his breathing picked up.

Asgrad: You're mad over them having a higher kill count aren't you? You shouldn't take it so hard we weren't gonna win anyways.

Xero: No that's not it.

Asgrad: Hmm.

Xero then puts his sword at his side and looks at the ground.

Xero: You really want to know what pisses me off?

Asgrad: If you think it's worth telling. I mean it's not like I could help.

Xero: I hate Omega because he's dating Yuki and when I look at her I want to tell her how I really feel about her or she'll hate me. Yuki is like an older sister to me she taught me mostly everything before we were signed up for this.

Asgrad: Right.

Xero then raises his sword and throws it behind Asgrad killing a guard.

Asgard: Thanks I guess.

Xero: . . . Welcome.

Suddenly Xore was grabbed by his neck by an armored guard and the guard gave Asgrad a wicked smile and punches Xore in his chest multiple times and throws him into the ground breaking both his arms. As the guard was about to step on Xero's body Asgard throws a knife at him.

Xero: As . . .Asgard forget about me. Go find the others.

?: I suggest you listen to him.

Asgrad: You're right I should listen considering I probably can't beat you. But I might as well die here no one really needs me except now.

?: Idiot.

Xero: Asgard please I don't wanna see you get hurt just go.

?: Last chance to listen to the test subject.

Asgard then draws his two pistols.

Xero: Asgard don't do it.

Asgrad then starts shooting as he ran for cover.

Asgrad: (Sorry Xore I had to do it).

?: Your mistake now your little buddy here will die.

The guard walks over to Xero and raises his foot.

Omega: Xero I got you!

Omage then comes busting down the wall and grab the guy by the neck and slams him to the ground.

Omega: Hey want to doing something for me?

?: What?

Omega: SMILE FOR ME!

Omega then spawns his duel shotgun and start to light up the guard face.

Omega: Hmm where's your head?

The guard then falls on the ground and his body goes limp. Omage then walks over to Xero and helps him to his feet. Xore then headbutts Omage away from him.

Xero: Don't touch me ever again.

Xero than positions his arms against the wall and slams them back in it's place and moves them around. He then turns around and looks at Omage.

Asgrad: Thanks for the help.

Xore: . . .

Omega: What a squad does for each other alright come Yuki wait where Yuki.

Omega looks for her through the hole and see her cronder.

Omega: Yuki i'm coming

Omega then jumps down killing one guy by elbow dropping him then goes for two grabbing them slamming their head like a peach shoot two in the head and Yuki kill the last four with multiple slash time then kick legless guard down the stairs as Omage stay look at for what she did.

Omega: Nice look like you're learning.

Asgrad: Should you guys keep moving?

Omega: Yeah we will you two keep look for the room with the power armor we going to look for XV

Asgrad: Right, we'll call if we find the armor.

Omega: Alright well let you know when we find it. *order yuki to follow and stay close*

Xero: I'm out of here.

Xero then start walking away from the others until he was stopped by Asgrad.

Asgrad: Come on we were given an order.

Xero: No i'm done listening to orders.

Asgrad: I don't. . . Can't do what he says but I still listen at least. He is our squad leader after all and we have to respect him.

Xero: No you respect him I don't.

Asgrad: I knew I couldn't convince you fine I'll go die on my own looking for this power armor.

Xero: *Sigh* Wait i'm sorry I just can't handle seeing him with her.

Asgrad: I understand love can be a big burden. That's why I don't love anymore.

Xero: What happened?

Asgrad: It's nothing just an ideal. So should we get going?

Xero: Yeah.

Meanwhile

Omega: Alright now where could this virus be...

Omega then falls on ground holding his head in pain and Yuki tries to help him

Yuki: Can you go on? If you can't go on I can take you back and I'll handle this.

Omage: No you can't he's to strong for you... just help me up i need to find XV there a reason i need to find him.

Yuki: Alright I'll help you

Omega: God dammit my head hurt its god damn XV he's in my head i need to find it and destroy it.

Yuki: How can we find it? We don't even know where to start

Omega: this way i can feel it

*Omega and yuki find a room that hold XV*

Omega: i knew i can find you yuki there a reason it

Yuki: I want to know why you need to find it , what is so important about it

Omage: It is made up of my DNA I need you to leave yuki NOW!

Yuki: Okay I understand I'll leave

Omega: Alright i couldn't stand what will happen to you if you stayed alright XV its just me and you

Omega take the second needle with his second power armor stick in and its start to form

Omega: Alright Yuki go find the others and get them out of here with the power armor

Yuki: Alright.

Omage: Oh yeah also here take my tag just in case I may not come back and also I love you so much your a great gf

Omega then puts the tags in Yuki hand and kisses and pushed her away out the door

Omega: alright now its show time

Omega spawns his smg and turn them into brass knuckles. He then runs at XV and punches him then grab him slam him to break a shield that over XV then elbow drops XV but XV does the same thing back but omage stop it time and then body slam him in the ground then threw him to a wall. Omega then soon see every other guard run into the building hope that his made it with the power armor then he spawn out his smg the spawn his shotgun then turn them in galits run at XV which is down to his last form but as Omega runs at XV he switch in overdrive mode giving him more speed and power he keep hitting on XV. Then see the bomb that yuki place thats about to go off soon hits XV so hard he was imbedded to the ground Omega soon start to run to close window and see his team outside and jump right through and see all the guard outside and yell to his team

Omega: MOVE!

Omega then lands and hits the ground making the ground shake

Omega: Xore overdrive with me now time to kick some ass you ready brother.

Xero: Don't ever call me your brother.

Xero then stared at Omega and puts his sword away

Omega: Alright fine get the power armor out here and yuki make sure everyone gets out i'll give you guys cover now go thats a order.

Xero then walks over to Omega and punches him in the face knocking him out.

Xero: New orders. Asgrad get Yuki and Omega out of here along with the power armor. I'm staying behind.

Yuki: Hey we're a team would you guys pull yourself together and I ain't going anywhere i'm also going to stay here like it or not.

Xero: You three staying here isn't an option. I have to stay for personal reasons.

Yuki: I don't care I ain't moving a muscle unless you tell me what the personal reason is. Other than that I ain't going anywhere and that I do promise.

Asgrad: Yuki is right we're team besides there are a lot of hostiles.

Xero: I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this.

Xero then drags his sword across the ground creating a barrier between him and the others.

Xero: Just go.

Yuki: No! I am not leaving I don't care if you put a barrier between us I would not leave , you taught wrong I would not give up.

Yuki tries to go through the barrier, but she gets hurt and she still tries.

Xero: Yuki you once said to me that we have to do things we don't like to protect those we care about. Even if that means leaving them behind. Please just forget about me and go.

Yuki: I don't care we are a team and teammates never leave anybody behind, we all stay together and fight together go through the same fear, pain, sadness i am not leaving.

Xero then walks through the barrier and stands in front of Yuki.

Xero: Yuki you are the one person that I admired in my whole life and as a thank you I left something for you back at the base and this.

Xero than kisses Yuki gently and walks back through the barrier. He looks back at the team and starts walking away.

Yuki: Please don't go.

Xero: I'm sorry just don't forget about all the good times we had together.

Xero then disappears into thin air.

Yuki: Nooo just stay.

Tears then fell from Yuki's eyes as she watched him disappear. Yuki then looks on the ground and saw the words " Yuki I always loved you not just as a sister, but as something more I'm truly sorry I couldn't tell you how I felt I hope we can meet again someday". More tears then fell from her eyes and Omega puts his hand on her shoulder.

Omega: i know it had to come to this i won't leave him behind he's my brother of war i'm going to go back for him go you two I'll make sure he'll come back ok Yuki and also you're a great gf you we must stop and date Xero. He will make you even more happy then i will.

Omega see Asgrad and Yuki as she leaving tears falling back and he breaks down the barrier by spawning in his smg knuckles and punch it with all his mint and goes to find Xero.

Omega then runs through the barrier and finds Xore in a crowd of enemies.

Omega: You're right man she would be happy with and she will be happy so she your gf now so i'm going to make sure you get back to her so lets do this brother HEAVEN OR HELL!

Xero: Omega I can't go back. I wish I could, but I can't.

Omega: Tell me later we got something to do.

Xero: *Sigh* I really hate when I have to do this.

Xero then kicks Omage back and draws his sword.

Xero: Let's make a deal I win you abandon me. You win I go back.

Omega: Deal what do have to do who beats who?

?: I don't think so. Xero here works for the man in charge here and not even you will stop his work. Xore go inside and prepare for your task.

A man wearing a white mask then steps out the building. Xore then nods his head and walks towards the door. Omega spawns his rocket launcher and shot at the door and breaks it so Xore may not enter.

Omega: Xore your not leaving your coming back to base with me whether or not if you like it. I knew the whole time you like Yuki even she felt the same she wants you to come back everyone else feels the same way.

?: Xero this friend of yours is ignorant. I'll deal with him quick.

Omega spawns out his rocket and one smg(knuckles) and shotgun(guilties) and transforms in overdrive mode.

Omega: Alright bring it on ass hole

?: Hm. By the way my name is the Kaas and I'll give you a quick and painful death.

Kaas then draws his sword which red lightning as he did.

Xero: Please Omega just walk away I have to do to this for my little sister who is in debt with these guys.

Xero then falls on the ground.

Xero: Please if I don't do this they'll kill my little sister I'M NOT LOSING THE ONE PERSON I CARE FOR SO PLEASE JUST LEAVE!

Kaas: And now you know. So do you stay and try to win or are you going to leave?

Omega runs to xore

Omega: God dammit well this is something well promise me this you're coming back to the base and if you don't i'm bringing your ass back to base myself if i have to alright brother.

Xero: Don't worry I will.

Omega: Alright I wish you luck brother.

Omega hit Xore in the chest and walks away

Omega: thinking whether or not what he did was right if he should go back and what to tell Yuki for what Xore should do but he would deal with it tomorrow. It is night right now but he stops walking because he see Yuki sitting two miles away crying and Asgrad is not there.

Omega: Yuki what are you doing here and where's Asgrad?

Yuki: I just needed time to think of the past and present so I always go here when I need to express my feelings or when ever I want to be alone. Asgrad went home he's not with me he's pretty tired. Hey did you manage to convince Xero to come back?

Omega falls to ground.

Omega: I don't think he will be come back we just have to see in time and if lady luck is on our side but he made a promise so he might come back.

Yuki: I really do hope that he comes back, I think he would be back if he'd promise he will then he would come back.

Omega: hmm you're right you, look tired do think you can make it from here or do you want a piggy back ride?

Yuki: I could make it from here.

Omega: Alright then so lets go.

Omega and Yuki start to walking to the base from where they were, but Asgard came to the two with a chopper

Omega: Sweet man how you get the chopper bro?

Asgrad: I borrowed from headquarters to come get you.

Omega: Nice, I don't have to walk anymore alright Yuki lets go home.

Omega and Yuki then climbed into the chopper and the three flew back to base.

**Next Morning**

hey if anyone read this this my frist story i'm writing please give me some support to keep this going and your option about it thank


	2. Chapter 2: Newest member

Overseer: good job team you mission was successful the power armor was retrieved and XV was destroyed but Xero did not return for an unknown reason your next mission will be tomorrow and Omega the power armor will be sent to seeing how you're the only one that can use power armor next we will have something new and test all of you and your abilities and you all have day off for today.

squad A(everyone): Thank you sir

The call then ends and they returned to the briefing hall.

Omega: Alright finally a day off, so what will you guys be doing today?

Yuki: Well I'll be doing the usual when I have a day off go read a nice romantic book or maybe even watch a movie what I usually am in a mood for. Or practice my moves.

Omega: so what about you Asgrad?

Asgrad: I don't know maybe sleep.

Yuki: If you seriously gonna do that I am going to be so mad might as well do something productive for yourself.

Omega: Alright then well i'm practice my wrestling move so i can learn some new ones Yuki you can train with me if you like.

Yuki: Sure I'll tag along how about Asgrad also joins us so he wont sleep.

Asgrad: I'll think about it.

Suddenly the alarm went off.

Omega: What hell why now, Asgrad check what going on.

Asgrad then gets up and looks on the cameras and his eyes widen.

Omega: Asgrad what's going on?

Asgrad: It's Xore he's here with a bunch of cuts on his body and he has a little girl with him.

Omega: Wait what god dammit we have to help him come on lets go.

They then run outside and saw Xore with the little girl on his back and his eyes were glowing red.

Omega: Xore what happen to you and who's the girl?

Xero: I killed everyone in that building. She is the one person I told you I cared about.

Omega: Yeah I can tell but who is she and let gets you and her to the medical bay.

Xero: No we're fine. Yin wake up we're here.

The little girl on his back then wakes up and she climbs off of him.

Squad A ninja

Yin Xiao

Personality: Kind, Gentle

Relation: Admires Yuki, Xero's younger sister

Abilities: Super-speed

Weapons: Dual knives

Background: We lost our parents when I was at a young age leaving my older brother to look after me. Now that i'm with him I don't want to leave his side.

Omega: what the little one name Xero.

Xero: Go on.

Yin then walks up to Omage.

Yin: My name is Yin and i'm Xero's younger sister.

Omega: Yin huh so who knew she was in there brother and come lets get you two to sick bay you two need some rest.

he puts out his hand

Yin: No i'm not leaving my brother.

Xero: She persistent.

Xero then picks up Yin and walks inside and sits her down in a chair. He then sits down next to her and he looked at his wounds.

Asgrad: Let me have a look at you.

Xero: No.

Xero wound's then started healing on their own.

Asgrad: You never been able to do that before.

Xero: I gotten some enhancements.

Omega: Hmm I can tell brother so you did keep your promise and Yuki is happy you did seeing how you two are now together as well. it go day you came its our day off.

Yin then gets up and walks over to Yuki and sat next to her.

Yin: So you're Yuki? My brother told me a lot about you. He says your a really good fighter.

Yuki: Yes I am Yuki, well I am quite good with my skills in fighting but that is because I practice. I use to suck when I started but I got have such a beautiful name Yin, is quite unique. How old are you?

Yin: I'm 13 years old. How old are you?

Yuki: I'm 17 years old.

Yin smiles and leans on Yuki.

Xero: Yuki she also sees you as her big sister.

Yuki: Well I never had a sister before so its cool that she sees me that way.

Xero: Yuki i'm sorry for leaving you behind like I did.

Yuki: Its alright as long as you don't do it again that really made me worry.

Xore: I won't.

Xore then feels his back and moves his hand away quickly. Xero then takes off his shirt revealing scars on his back.

Omega: hmm seem you been through hell man and back, will you be alright?

Xore: I'll be alright the enhancements had to be injected into my back so that's why the scars are there.

Omega:look like lady luck was on our side. well seen its our free day we can relax now for me i'm going to practice my CQC, who wants to join me?

Xero: Sorry, but I have to look out for Yin.

Omega: she can come along as well or would she like to stay as well?

Yin: I would like to see Yuki fighting skills.

Omage: Alright hey Yuki want to test your skills against me to how much stronger you've gotten and if you can beat me in a fight. you can show Yin your skills.

Yuki: Yeah sure lets go

Omage: Yin that good with you

Yin: Mhm.

Xero: Okay, but don't hurt yourself I need to rest.

Omega: Alright Asgrad get training room ready Yuki come with me Yin go with Asgrad you can watch from up top.

Asgrad and Yin start walking to the deck that over looking the stage were Omage and Yuki will fight.

Omega: Alright Asgrad is the train room ready.

Asgrad: Prepped and ready try not to damage it like last time.

Omega: There no promise there man so you ready Yuki?

Yuki: Of course I'm ready

Omega: Alright lets start then you attack first

Yuki then rushed grab his hand

Omega: you're too slow

Omega flips Yuki to the ground then Yuki then grabs him by the legs and drop him but then Omega rush back up then grabs Yuki by the waste and then body slam her Yuki counter that grabbing him again to the legs and then spin him around threw him into some rock but Omega then get back up then cracks his neck and soon he rush her then grab her face then threw her right into one then rush each other clashing with each other fist cause a shock wave that knock both of them back but Omega counter the shock then rush Yuki on last time knock to other rock to where it give Yuki time to react to his attack then soon threw him into the ground then Omega get up and grab Yuki weast and backward body slam her and both rush hit each other in the face with there legs and rush each other again and connect with each other fist where then asgrad end the training

Omega: well Yuki that end are training that was good you start to learn some of my moves as well

Yuki: Yea I guess I still have to work better on my skills to beat you next time

Omega then laughs.

Omega: That funny you know you can't beat come on lets rest up and see how yin like our fight.

Omega and Yuki start walking back and change into clothes that weren't destroyed and grab some water and see yin walking up to the both of them.

Yin: Wow that was incredible.

Omega: It was but it sure was fun to learn how strong Yuki really is from last time we fought. Yin i want Yuki to be your trainer for fact your most comfortable with her how that sound Yuki and Yin.

Yin: Well it might be different because all my life Xero has been training me.

Omega: Its up to you three not my choice.

Yin: Xore always said that I should take training from his friends so I would like Yuki to train me if that's ok with you.

Omega: That's not my choice its your choice Yuki.

Yuki: Sure Yin I don't mind training you, it would be fun to train with you.

Omega:Well then seen Xero accept this as well then i take you in as are new member of Squad A and our new person joining our family and i want to see your move first person as well so i knew what to spot to put you in what do you think Yuki and Xero.

Yuki: I think is a good idea she might be better than you someday lol she would be a great member for Squad A. I'll love to have her on the squad.

Omega:Yeah someday she will get better then so Yin how do like be one of us and once I see your moves I will see what spot on team you will be in and Xero what do think will Yin spot will be in.

Xero Sorning

Omega:Well i do think that what i will be hear from him do the fact he went thru hell for Yin

Yin:(tears come down her face) Thank you Omega

Omega:What for?

Yin:For take me on the team

Omega:No problem (rub Yin head) now you have family that will care for you from now on

Yin:thank you*runs up and hugs him* So when will want to see first hand on what I can do

Omega:more less today seen i want out on field by today but the people who will be make that choice is Yuki and Xero seen they now in charge for you so come I want to see how fight.

Omega and Yin start walking to the train room where test bot where be set up

Omega:alright Yin pick your weapon

Yin walk over then walk over and see a pair of knives

Yin:I pick these two seen i'm use to use a pair of knife and it keep me moving

Omega: I was hoping you would these no has use these and you have of brother that like sworders i was hoping you pick knife these once belong to your brother cool thing the ballistic knife shoot an explosive charge

Yin then walk into the train room where asgard is setting up the the test bots.

Asgard:I see you have you brother old weapons trust me you will like them good luck.

Asgard then walk out room where Omega then start to talk to Yin over the intercom

Omega:Alright Yin i'm going to watch everything from up here I going to be look for any mistake you make so do your best so i know what to improve on so i'm start turn on the test bots.

Yin:alright go Omega.

Yin then see the first test bot rusher she then move up and shank the bot in the neck in the prose taking its head off she see the other behind her then she push him back then shot the ballistic at him causing it to explode she then reloads it and see two more rusher she shot the back one and then stab the other in the chest then bring the knife up his chest cut him in half

Xero:hmm she seem to do good with my old weapons

Omega: yea you're right she is where do you think she be on the team

Xero:you know where i want her already.

Omega:yea you're right i do

Yin soon then see Xero and keep the fight going knowing she has his weapons she then run shooting three people with the ballistic and kill nine of them the start chopping down four more bots and see there are no more bots and train is complete she the door open and his brother and Omega.

Yin:so how was i?

Omega:you were great and i have spot on the team its with your brother and Yuki team ninja

Xero: yup you're one of me and i'm happy your part the team little sis

Asgard:Hey Omega your armor here its at your room

Omega:ahh yea new power armor alright who wants to come see run with me if you want to see it

Omega start to run when everyone else is behind him and stop see the small box at the door of his room

Omega:hmm i see he sent the needle already, alright everyone ready to see it

(everyone):yeah show the armor

Omega the put the needle in his neck and the it start from

Yin & Yuki:wow

Yin:that something

Xero:this a bit different look on you omega

Omega:this one feels good and powerful and something different in the armor i want test this out on the field as soon as we can (change back) we should enjoy today day off seen we never get one so seen we are all here today what will we all be doing today

Xero:I go back to sleep sen i haven't got any sleep seen the day before

Yin:I might go practice some more with my weapons.

Yuki:I'm going to join Yin in her train

Asgrad:I'm going to repair bots and the train room seen we use both them and now we only have one to use now

Omega:well alright dismiss and i'm going to join you two in practicing right i'm going call the oversees

Yuki and Yin leave the room when omega stay and call the oversees to update him

Oversees:hello Omega why have you call me?

Omega:im call regarding the suit and are newest member of the team and the return of Xero.

Oversees:oh explain

Omega: when we last were talk this morning are alarm went off the reason it went was for the fact that Xero was here and he had a little girl on his back which that little girl was his sister from what she has told she and from what i can see she is master with blade like her brother his and under my call im take her in the team and suit thank you it fit me well sir

Oversees:That good i was plan on add some to the team my self but you beat me to it but i will add her later and I think you might know this one as well

Omega: really sir who is it what her name

Oversees: Cagalli Yula

Squad A 2nd weapon expert

Cagalli Yula

Weapons:she is almost master with any firearm(more of a marksman),CQC(jutio)

Build:faster, light,Quick in fight,smart

abilities:share the same type of power armor as Omega

Background:had meet a man known as Omega she fell in love with him but this was at the time Omega was pick for new project the change his life but time they spent with each was great she learn many thing about firearms but she never learn about his version of CQC Omega knows so she had to take up advanced jutio class to learn CQC after Omega he came back promise her he would come back and now she want to be place on the team with the rest just so she can be with him once again

Omega: wait she is the second i was with and she has almost know all i known about weapons why add her

Oversees:its not on my reason im put her on the team she want to be on the team

Omega:but why would she want to come... ah my head *flash back come threw his head the day he promise her * sir send her over

Oversees:oh ok and guess who here

Cagalli:Omega?

Omega:Cagalli... im sorry I broke my promise

Cagalli:you were always too nice to me no you didn't

Omega:what!?

Cagalli: you kept your promise im just change it around

Omega:will then ill be welcome to the team my self when you get here

Cagalli:REALLY!

Omega: yes

Cagalli:i can't wait to see you again thank you

Omega:no problem can't wait to see you as well

Cagalli: alright i have to get ready then to start head out to you bye honey

Omega:goodbye love

Oversees:well im going to go as well i have to get the chopper ready for drop her off

Omega:alright thank you sir for tell me this and Omega sign off

call ends and omega start walk to train room number three and see Yin and Yuki train

Yin:hey Omega what took long

Omega:well the latest long then I want too

Yuki:why is that?

Omega: for the fact my old girlfriend is join the team

Yuki:really why

Omega:she want to be me once again

Yuki: really how sweet

Omega: oh yeah Yuki can i get my tag back

Yuki: oh yea i forgot to give them back *Yuki give him back his tag*

Omega:thanks well then lets get back to training you two

Yin & Yuki:right

Omega: im do the same but testing out this new power armor so i know what im going to doing with it *he take the needle out and inject himself and it start to form*alright*calls asgrad* hey asgard you don't mind come to train room 3 i need you

Asgrad:alright on my way Omega

Omega:Asgrad i need you up control room to set up the guns i think this come with a deploy shield that will come in handy if i can work it right

Asgrad:alright gun are set tell when you're ready

Omega:alright go

Asgard then start they are on him and they start to fire on Omega but as the are firing he his the ground cause a shield form that cover his armour make unpenberl

Omega: wow this amazing and powerfu... ahhhh Asgard shut the gun off now ahhhhh

Asgard: oh shit alright there off some get a medical team

A medical team comes in and get him to sick bay to where they check him for any problem in his body which there is not a lot just loss of blood but they get him a blood transfusion and then let him rest but then two hour later a chopper came landing with the newest member and with more supplies for the base everyone was there but omega

Cagalli:Well i see the rest of Omega team but where is he

Yuki:hello you must be Omega girlfriend

Cagalli:yes whats is all names

Yuki:my Yuki

Asgard:im Asgrad

Yin:im Yin

Xero:Im Xero

Cagalli:and im Cagalli

Everyone of Squad A:nice meet you cagalli

Cagalli:hey where Omega

Everyone stay silent

Cagalli:what wrong where Omega*in a worried voice*

Asgard:here lets take you to him

Cagalli heart sank when she saw him

Cagalli:what happen to him

Asgard:when he was test his new suit his body count take the power from the suit so he gave out and he lost a lot of blood from it but he will be fine i have seen him take wores

Cagalli:can i go in

Asgrad:yes you may

Cagalli enters and take a chair and put next to him

Omega:hey cagalli well i guess i messed up again i wasnt there too see you in

Cagalli:no its fine im just happy you're alright

Omega tries to get out of bed but fall to the ground

Cagalli: what hell are you doing

Omega:going back to test the suit

Cagalli:no your not you almost died there I don't want to loss

Omega get back on his feet

Omega: at least help to my quarters

Cagalli:I will at least i can be alone with you

Omega:yae you will *kiss her on lip* come lets go

Omega change back to his regular clothes

Omega:this way come on

they both reach his room and go in

Cagalli:wow this is great room hey there a second bed who that for?

Omega:who do think you love

Cagalli:me?

Omega:yae seen your here i think you would want to sleep in same room or you don't like it

Cagalli put her arm around Omega and he blush

Cagalli:you were always too nice to me i love it look like someone blushing

Omega:ummmm... no *blush even more*

Cagalli: you better stop before i start too

Omega:but why you're so cute when you blush

Cagalli start to blush then Omega gard cagalli from her side

Cagalli: stop that tickle

Omega:alright then give me a kiss

Cagalli then does that and omega stop but it turn into a makeout then it turn into a sex scene and the next day with one another in the same bed

Cagalli:its been sometime seen we have done that

Omega:yae it has but today is not our day off we have a mission today you can join us as well you will be with me and asgard but there might be something you will not like

Cagalli:really what is that?

Omega:the new armor is coming as well but i won't use the shield

Cagalli:well ok just don't die on me

Omega:trust me i won't come lets get dressed we have to go to the befine

Team:welcome commander

Omega:as you may know we have two new member to the team Yin and Cagalli as from what i know these two are good fighter the team your put are Yin you are with your brother and Yuki on team 2 and team 1 is me cagalli and asgard and oversees is calling so lets start


	3. Chapter 3: The mission prep

Xero:hey how u sleep Yuki and Yin

Yin:good i wish the bed wasn't so hard

Xero:same here hey where Yuki

Yuki:I'm over here.

Yin:what are doing

Yuki:why don't come down and see for yourself

Xero and Yin start walk down and see what Yuki was doing

Yuki:well aren't any of you hungry

Xero:hell yeah

Yin:yeah

Yuki:alright come on

during breakfast

Yuki:so Xero what you find at the base

Xero:the base seem easy enough to get in but i think HVT won't be there long so tomorrow we have strike

Yuki:what he look like

Xero:to be honest we didn't get a good look at him so we have no good idea how he look like

Yin:I'm pretty sure we are going to get him

Yuki:yea we will we are a big team now

Xero:well then let's have a relaxing day for now we have time till then

Yuki:so what should we do from here on out

Xero:to be honest I have no clue

Yin:we train with everyone else at the gym

Xero:hmm good idea Yin

Yuki:yea ill go get Everyone.

Yuki leave the room and knock on Omega door

Omega:who is it

Yuki:its me

Omega: oh ok come on in *lets her in*

Cagalli:hey Yuki what bring you here

Yuki:hey cagalli hey do you guys want to go to gym

Cagalli:hmmm sure why not

Yuki:yay alright Xero and Yin are starting to get ready

Cagalli:alright then me and omega are going to dressed

Yuki:what about asgard

Cagalli:i don't think he'll come seen he's working on his stuff right now

Yuki:true alright i'm going to get dressed

Cagalli:alright see ya in a little bit

Yuki leave to go get dressed

Cagalli:*enters the room see omega get her clothes and is already dressed*thanks babe now leave i'm going to dressed

Omega:why i see you without cloths anyway

Cagalli:we get platen of action anyway so get out

Omega:true so ill wait for out the door ill get you a water for the gym as well

Cagalli:ok

Omega leave

Cagalli:he's a really hand full but he the man i love with i wonder when he will prose to me

Omega:*listen in*i just need to get your ring cagalli

5min later

Cagalli:alright already hey why are take the your big headphone take the little one

Omega:you don't have a pair so have to you use my other pair

Cagalli:oh right so lets go then*grabs his hand*

Meanwhile with yuki

Yuki:alright all done lets go

Xero:nice work out clothes

Yuki:thanks where Yin

Yin: right here i was just get us water bottle

Yuki:oh thanks so lets head to omega room

Xero:alright

Omega:no need we came on head

Xero:nice headphone bro

Omega:thanks man

Cagalli:lets get going everyone

Omega:dammit not again

Xero laugh

Omega:oh shut up come you four

everyone leave and head to gym that was two blocks down and enters and start to build up their muscle and stamina they work there for four hours and start leave now and head back home they start to talk about the mission that is tomorrow

Omega:alright people from what me and xero saw which wasn't much we can tell that this base we open it up like a can the build is 20 floors tall and from what I can tell the my team going to take gate, Xero team i want your team to get in from the roof so you can let us know where this HVT is at while we try take all the guards out how does the plan sound

Xero:sound good lets hope it flow right with each step

Cagalli:i have faith that it will

Omega:alright people we should get all our gear ready for tomorrow

Everyone: Yay

Omega:dismiss

Everyone leave so there room and go to get ready and to be well rested as well

Next morning


	4. Chapter 4 the mission

Omega:alright everyone let's get going

Everyone:right

Team 1 grab a car and get in and drive to the base and team 2 walk there so come from behind and get up to the top of the building

Omega:alright stop here asgrad

Asgrad:right*cut the engine* so what foot from here on out

Omega:yea come on *walk to a cliff side look over the base* alright Xero you in piston

Xero:yeah on your go

Omega:right *he take out two needle with the first power armor and give one cagalli

Cagalli:alright lets do this*put the injector in her arm*

Omega:alright here the other two suit*put his needle in his injector*

Cagalli:thanks*put her injector on her waist*

Omega:alright team to go in on the sound of the explosion alright asgrad now

Asgrad:right *he grab a control and set off his bombs*

Xero:alright that are que

Yin:yea it is

Omega spawn in his duel set up and cagalli spawn in her sniper rifle omega charge in with asgard with cagalli give them support from a far omega come crash into tank and other tank come in and point at him and fire at him but omega walk right thru it and grab the tank by the gun throws it at the helicopter to take it out, and then he see five guys rush him but get taken out by cagalli and she keep on take out more of them but she doesn't see behind her that one of the assassin got behind her then omega take out his sniper and fire take out the assassin

Omega:just two more now

soon asgrad see omega anger meter going up and try to stop him but he doesn't for the fact he can't stop at one point then he start to run up to cagalli at and see what happen

Cagalli:hey what are you doing

Asgrad:don't see his anger meter

Cagalli:no but i see that he getting angry for the that one assassin try kill me and that one of the assassin that kill his master but there were four them now there only two of them now when ever he see one his angry side comes out of sleep or better yet his demonic side come out

Asgrad:did you just say

Cagalli:yes he a whole new person i saw it first hand when first one show up in front of us back are home when he threat kill to me but he'll be back to normal soon

Asgrad:yea you're right he won't let that side take him over

Omega(demonic side):who first

five guy rush him but thank to the suit he take all down in matter of seconds soon every other rush him one by one and just get killed all one by one and all the guy see omega pull back and spawn in a rocket and start to fire

**meanwhile inside the building**

Xero:hmm we're this guy at

Yuki:it sound like a war going out front

Yin:yea It does that might be omega

Yuki:hey we got company

Xero:yea we do ill take them

Xero rush them cut all them in half with multiple slash and then see other ground be Yin and Yin fire on of knife at the group and it explodes kill them all and other group rush Yuki pull out her death scythe and cop five them in half and thrust her out and thru it and the last two

Xero:well that something and nice moves Yin

YIn:thanks

Yuki:umm guys who that down there

Xero:ill call cagalli

Cagalli:hey what up Xero found HVT yet

Xero:sadly not who that down there

Cagalli:that... Omega

Yuki:*she here the name*what?! how?

Xero:your kidding me

Cagalli:im not when he gets angry a different person comes out

Xero:i never seen him angry ever(think to myself why didn't it come out when i left to save yin)

Cagalli:its good this side came out now seen there a lot of people out there and he just killing them all

Xero:alright just making sure

Cagalli:will keep update on Omega status

Xero:good we didn't make this one a game we would have all lost

Yuki:yea come on we have to find this HVT

Yin:i think he might be up head because this last room we didn't check

Xero:alright nice find Yin Yuki lets check it out

Yuki:right

Yin fire one of knife at the boor act a breach charge and they rush finding the HVT died with unknow reason

Xero:what the hell how the hell he died*think to self it look like a pro did this but who*

Yuki:*call cagalli*umm we can pull out it turns out the HVT was already killed

Cagalli:what he was already kill and i think you two are going need to get out for the fact the search and destroy part of the mission was the build

Yin:he come we gotta get out because omega set C4 all around the build

Xero:son of a bitch lets go!

the three start to run out the window and get caught by Omega

Xero:well it look like you out of your anger side of you

Omega: what about the HVT

Xero:was already killed

Omega:really damit well come we have get out now

Yin:yea we know

Omega:that the hole bottom floor of the building is set to blow

Yuki:yup

Omega:well i think its time for the fireworks

soon after a min the bombs at the bottom floor went up and the team start to walk away back to the cars and back home to get ready to leave in the morning

Omega:ahhh my head hurts

Cagalli:good morning sleepy head

Omega:hmm what

cagalli push omega out of bed

Omega:what was that for

Cagalli:idk

Omegai:well what about the others

Cagalli:they are eating right now

Omega:so today we are heading back to base

Cagalli:yea it sucks

Omega:don't worry i'ma take back here on our honeymoon

Cagalli:really thanks

Sergei:yea i just want take this assassin out but they might follow us

Cagalli:i trust you can take them out and with me by side i know i'm safe*kiss him*

Sergei:Ummm yeah so lets get ready

Cagalli:already did that

Omega:then i'll go take a shower and get dressed

Cagalli:alright i'll meet you downstairs

after a hour omega head get ready to leave with the rest of the team but something going to change when he go downstairs

Omega:hey guys so what you all eating

?:there lives

Omega:so you did come

?:i would say not try anything ok or they all will die

Cagalli:i'm sorry for tricking you

Omega:don't say that i'll forgive anyway i would suggest say give them back before i get angry

Yuki:i would do what he say

?:what wrong with him getting mad

Xero:i think you should look your self

soon the man look up and gasp from what he see a whole new person a non human

Omega:i'm getting really angry i would suggest listening to them

?:why should i you're one man vs eight of us

Yin:that won't matter he single handedly took out a hole army  
?:all lies lets see if you can take 7 of them get him boys

Soon seven man go in but then within a blink of eye the where mohow down

Omega:your next for even come close to my gf and friend just touch a hair on them you will DIE!

?:oh really*touch cagalli hair*

everyone: i don't think you shouldn't have done that

?:why is that

Cagalli:he gone dumbass

?:really*look up* what the hell

Omega:hi*with that second he grab the man head*you all ok *as he cut all the rope off*

CagallI:yeah we are

Xero:how the hell you do that

Omega:that because of something

Yuki:show off

Asgrad:big time man

?:what are you all going to do with me

Yin:oh its not us you should be worry about is him you should be

Omega:hi

soon within a second the man pull a knife and try to shank cagalli but get stop by omega hand then he grab the knife and make him stab himself

?:you bastard

Omega:oh someone here died and that someone is you *close pop his head*pop go the willsie are you alright

Asgrad:yea

Cagalli:thanks hun

Omega:yeah i would do anything for you come let get ready to leave

Asgrad:yeah first lets get your hand patch up then we can go

Omega:alright

soon asgrad check Omega hand for any infection and then wrap its up then team leave to airport and fly back to FL the take a car back to base wait to talk with the oversees about what happen.


	5. Chapter 5: The week off

-call oversees-

Oversees:hollo team so how was the mission

Omega:the mission was successful in many ways

Oversees:oh please tell me how omega

Omega:yes sir well when had head to the base the build which target was in he was already killed and after according to the team i blow it with all the C4 i had which level the build so i'll take the word for it that the target body was gone and killed

OverSees:well i'll take there word for it so the mission was successful so i want to gift your team with something i don't do a two day break

Omega:thank you sir we will enjoy it the best way we can

Oversees: well i'll talk to you all on the next mission

Everyone:thank you sir

-call ends-

Omega:well this where you all dismiss

but no one leave only with one question

Omega:ummm you're dismiss team

Yin:we are not leave till you answer our question

Asgrad:how are you apply to get so powerful

Omega stay silent

Cagalli:how can that side come out with just your anger tell me

Omega:we can't change the subject here

Everyone:no!

Omega:can't hide it anymore

Xero:hide what

Yuki:is there something you're hiding from all of us even cagalli

Omega:(shocked to hear those word)yes when i was test for the all this power armor this a enhancements made to hold my feeling back but some one add something extra the add a different me comes out when i get angry*he turn to show the enhancements placement*this was hold my feeling back but failed but the other one was effect thats how XV was made from my DNA before i left that why XV was effecting my mind at the time remember Yuki

Yuki:yeah your right

Xero:but explain why the enhancements was add to work for anger

Omega:this different me is not human he powerful he equal in power as me but he just like a AI that keep my power in check but the opposite so now he comes back out now so there you guys sorry for keep it from you

*Cagalli check the spot where Omega has his*

Omega:trust me you won't have one cagalli they didn't want to change anyone else i was hard enough to hold me back that didn't want any other mistake

Cagalli:oh

Omega:im be outside

Yuki:why

Omega:i have my reason

Cagalli:what are they

Omega:there are many one of them feel miss trust by my only family

he walks out with everyone sit there feeling guilt

Xero:we have to help him that wasn't right for us to do

Yuki;yeah i know i never seen him this upset and about his past

Yin:yeah it has to suck he put his life out for us and we did this

Asgrad:so who going out there

Xero:fair chose should be cagalli

Cagalli:yeah i know i'll go

Cagalli walk out side see Omega crying

Omega:i want to be alone

Cagalli:you know i can't do that

Omega:yeah your right

Cagalli:why didn't you tell us

Omega:i didn't want any of you to hate me more then you all do now and seen you are my only family

Cagalli:wait you don't have a mom or dad

Omega:all my life i was alone i'ma orphaned child

Cagalli:you are i never know that

Omega:never want to bring it up and back then i want feel loved and feel important seen i was a hate child everyone bullied me even at the orphaned findgen i tried my best to get picked with no luck till my master took me in but didn't last long as you know already even after that i was still hate till the oversees made a super solider from what you can see

Cagalli:that why try hide everything you don't want lose anything seen you now found some that cares like me and everyone else

Omega:Yeah i never felt happy with them that why that side of me comes out whenever i see any of you in danger especially you seen your only that really cared for me*tear comes down his face*

Cagalli:you never really open up

Omega:yeah it feels good and i'm sorry for not telling you

Cagalli:it ok you shouldn't be say that i understand

Omega:thank you go tell everyone else they have a right to know this as well

Cagalli:ok*trun but get stop by everyone else*

Xero:i never known your life like that big brother

Omega:*shock to hear those words turn to see everyone*did you all hear that

Yin:yea we all did

Yuki:why didn't you tell us*smack him*

Xero:yuki what was that *stop my Omega*

Omega:its fine get you are all anger out now cause now i know that i'm not welcomed here anymore

Yuki:no please i didn't mean

Asgrad:yeah don't take that way man you we will always be family

Yin:remember what you told when i joined

-flash back-

Yin:(tears come down her face) Thank you Omega

Omega:What for?

Yin:For take me on the team

Omega:No problem (rub Yin head) now you have family that will care for you and of each other

-flash back end-

Omega:yea your right you guys came out her to make sure i was alright*get on his knees* so i'm sorry to all of you i made a grave mistake would you all so kindly forgive me

Everyone:yes sir

Omega:then i'm more then the happy to part of this family and to fight by all your side

Xero:oh shut up and lets go back inside

Omega:*tackle xero* that for knock me out that one time *grab him by the hand* and lets go inside little bro

everyone walk in and continue on with their day till tomorrow

Omega:yawn

Cagalli:pick oh bo

Omega:hey nice try

Cagalli:you're no fun

Omega:what will we do today practice,relax,or go out on the town, or the beach

Cagalli:lets get everyone else take on this

Omega:ok her put something on and i'll get shirt for myself

Cagalli:thanks

Soon the two leave their room and see everyone eating

Xero:good morning omega and cagalli

Cagalli:good morning to you too and everyone else

Omega:well everyone we have a two day break what should we do because me and cagalli have plan for all of us

Asgrad:oh what are they

Cagalli:practice,relax,or go out on the town, or the beach

Yin: i say the last two for today and the other for tomorrow

Yuki:yeah that sound good

Xero:big time we need this

Asgrad:well i'm game

Omega:well the it stellte then we are going by what Yin said so too the beach it is and then after that we leave early so we can come back take a shower and head a restaurant how that sound

Cagalli:sound great to me hey i'm going to get our clothes ready alright

Yuki:hey yin lets go help her ok

Yin:ok but i don't know what to wear

after the girls leave the three guys are left

Omega:hey you two i want you to help with something

Asgrad:which is

Xero:am i thinking i might know

Omega:lets see i want to ask cagalli to marry me

Asgrad:congrats man i wish you luck

Omega:alright thanks but when we go to the beach i want you hold cagalli there till i come back with the ring because the beach we are heading to their kay ring store across the street

Xero:oh really well hold them there

Asgrad:why not

Omega:thanks you guys

Cagalli:alright everyone we are ready to go now its just the guys turn

Omega:alright come you three go to your and get your shit

Xero:alright

Asgrad:ok

the guys leave

Cagalli:i wonder what the guys where talk about

Yuki:who know Yin you look so cute in your outfit

Yin:thanks

The gus come back in the room

Omega:alright people we are take two cars on for care one going to be me,cagalli, and yin this time and then the other car you should know

Xero:yea alright

Cagalli:ya Yin with us

Omega:alright people lets go

everyone leave to there cars and start to head to the beach after a while they head out and had some fun after a while with Omega

Omega:hey i'll be back am going to get snow cone who want what and Yuki and Yin come help with me cones

Yuki:sure thing

Yin:ok

Omega:alright come on you two

Five min of walking*

Yin:this not a ice cream shop

Yuki:yeah what the deal

Omega:i need you two to keep a secret

Yuki:yeah why ?

Yin:which is

Omega:i'm going to ask cagalli to marry me

Yin:really yay

Omega:i need you to keep this from her till later tonight when i ask her it

Yuki:don't worry we got this

?:here you go sir

Omega:thank you this ring going to perfect

Yuki:omg it so cute is that her birthstone

Omega:yup

Yin:there so pretty

Omega:alright lets head back i'll make up lie

As the two start to leave cagalli just sit there get a tan

Cagalli:today a good day get tan

?:hello beautiful what you're name

Cagalli:you don't need to know that

?:oh come on you know you like what you see

Cagalli:i've seen better

?:im what you need

Cagalli:i already have some one

?:that to bad for them cause you're my now*gabs her hand and try for a kiss*

Cagalli:you boy never learn to take no for an answer*she then grab his hand and the grab his face and twist his wrist and then hit him in the nose*

?:you bitch

Cagalli:i told you to back off

Omega:the lady told you back

?:who do think you're your talk to and what the make

Cagalli:my bf

?:oh that who you're bf is

Omega:yeah

?:well if you don't mind i can take her you're hand

Omega:*raise his eyebrow*not a chance

?:we can do this nicely or you answer to my gang of thugs

Omega:oh yeah Asgrad Xero come back me up

Xero:sweet i was getting bored anyway

Agrad crack his knuck

?:three well this unfair

Omega:we are super soldier and part of the military

Cagalli:so am i

Yuki:same with me

Yin:same here

Omega:so you chose to die now or leave

?:i chose this*he tries to punch Omega but is stop by him*

Omega:*he then kneen the guy in the stomach*i see you come close to her again you will be sorry

the man then run away

cagalli:thanks hey where are the snow cone

Omega:oh the shop ran out of cones

Cagalli:really thats suck

Xero:he we should start getting ready to leave

Yuki:yeah your right

Asgrad:alright way ahead of you

Omega:dam you pack fast

then everyone leave back to base and get ready to head to the restaurant and then reach the restaurant

Omega:well here we are

Yuki:this place look nice

Yin:expensive to

Omega:come on lets head inside

they enter the building

?:name please

Omega:look under omega

?:oh here you are right this way

everyone takes their seat and eat and right before they are about order the check

Omega:he xero you know past it till Yin it stop

Xero:ok

he then pass to all the way till Yin with cagalli want to know she then see Omega on one knee

Cagalli:umm what are you doing*she then see a black box*what is that

Omega:*then opens it*cagalli will you marry me

Cagalli:*then see the ring and is shocked and treas up*YES! omega i will

Omega tears up and put the ring on her finger

Xero:congrats man

Omega:thanks

Yuki:congrats sis

cagalli:thanks

Asgrad:so when will be the wedding

Omega:after the next mission

Cagalli:will the oversees allow this

Omega:yes he will he might give a week to get ready if we he does but i say we should start planning now

Xero:well we should enjoy today and tomorrow

Yuki:yeah you're right

Omega:so lets just order the check and head home

Xero:alright *call the wander for the check*

?:here you go sir

Omega:how much is it

Xero:its 250

Omega:oh here put on my card

Xero:so 150 each ok *hand the wander the check book*

?:thank you *15 min later* here you go sir thank you for comeing

Xero:thank you and here you're card omega

Omega:i'm getting tired or is that just me

Xero:ahh a little here but i'll be fine lets go everyone

everyone leave the restaurant head to to the cars and going back to base head to bed wait for the next morning of the there break but omega gets up so he can talk to the oversees about his day of his wedding

-call start-

Oversees:good morning Omega why have you called this early

Omega:i need to ask you a favor

Oversees:oh what is that

Omega:i'm plan on have a wedding

Oversees:oh for who

cagalli walk in

Cagalli:me and him

Oversees:so how long of break do you all need

Omega:this may be a bit much but a week

Oversees:hmm ok

Omega:really sir

Oversees:yeah

Omega:thank you sir

Oversees:no problem i want what best for all my troops and for my son

Omega:(shocked to hear that)when will the week start sir

Oversees:today you have till then so have fun all of you i'll send my gift on the day of the wedding

Omega:thank you sir

-call ends-

Cagalli:wow that was easy

Omega:should we tell the others

everyone walk in the room wonder what to do today

Yin:tell us what

Cagalli:that the oversees gave the week and its start today

Yuki:really yay so lets get planing

the two girls walk off with cagalli leave the guy lost

Omega:umm ok so what now

Xero:umm idk i might go back to sleep i'm tired

Asgrad:i am to

Omega:alright see you two

xero and asgrad leave

Omega:what the hell should i do*think to myself what to do*i can clean my guns,work out, or learn some new moves i might as well clean my guns and armor to seen its been some time

omega then leave to his quarter and active a lever that open a hidden door to where his armor and gun are stored and start to clean off his armor and start to get a bad headache then a flash back

-flash back-

Omega:hello mister are you the one that'll take me

Oversees:yes i am hey do want to feel like a superhero

Omega:like the hero on the tv

Oversees:yes

Omega:would i ever

Oversees:then i'm going to make you one

than 5 years later

Omega:ahhhh

scientist:sir should we continue put the the chip

Oversees:yes wait what is that man doing

unknow scientist:i almost got it

Scientist 2:i know that he doing stop him

unknow scientist:i got you all failed

Oversees:no dammit we must get out now

all the scientist leave but one then a 20 soldiers fueled the room then Omega wake up

leader:Omega are you alright

Omega:i've been better *then the eye show red with a whole new person with the men not knowing*

team leader:oversees sir he seem to be fine we are take him down

Unknow scientist:i wouldn't do that

Oversees:what do mean

Omega:time to have some fun

Omega then grab the guard that were hold him then they were slammed to the ground kill them then rest of the guard see what had become of omega four guards fire a track dart at him but doesn't affect him one bit he then rush the men fire at him punch them in the gut knock them out cold then he goes for the rest then kill them all but the leader leave him alive for the fact the anger stop and was replace by sadness

Omega:dammit i'm sorry for what i did the chip took me over i couldn't control myself

leader:its fine lets just keep your anger side down

Scientist:hmm that was crazy what should we do

Oversees:take some of blood and make sure it didn't mix with him and keep the chip on him lets see what it can do

-flash back-

Omega:dammit thats what happen i should get this off my mind i'm going to practice

cagalli then walk in on as he on the floor

Cagalli:is something wrong

Omega:oh its nothing i'm fine

Cagalli:no your not something on your mind is cause i left

Omega:sadly no

Cagalli:then what is

Omega:the day i was take by the oversees and then i was his child then made a super solider at 15 with those nasty test and experiment that were done on me it was hell and the day first day the inner me had come out*tears come down his face*it won't leave my mind help me

Cagalli:*walk up to him and hold him*its alright you just need to relax

Omega:that was the day i first killed some

Cagalli is shocked

Omega:you're disgusted aren't you

Cagalli:no you're the man i'm in love with no matter what you have done i will always be by your side

Omega:thank you would mind let get up

Cagalli:sure what are going to do

Omega:practice how the planning going

Cagalli:its going well the two are going over my head

Omega:*see her hair and chuckle*i can tell

Cagalli:what*she look in the mirror*oh that because of the girl they are over my head

Omega:i can tell *chuckle*

Cagalli:its not funny

Omega:yes it is

Cagalli:aren't you going to go practice

Omega:yeah sadly i still want to see you're crazy hair

Cagalli then start to threw object at him

Omega:wait i'm leave ok *walk out smiling*

Cagalli:as long he happy no matter what but this life with him going to be something but i love him with all my heart so i don't care about that and it's getting fun as well

back with omega

Omega:well that was funny see cagalli hair

Yuki: hey Omega can i ask you something

Omega:hmm what

Yuki:umm i want to know who going to be the ring care and you're best man

Omega:to be honest idk anyone who can the ring person and my best man will be xero

and if want to know the flower girl Yin will be she will look cute as one

Yuki:i thought the same thing what about asgrad

Omega:i want him to that priest he seem like one

Yuki:really ok i'll have to look for a ring bare then

Omega:ok thanks for asking as well if you need me i'm going to be in the training room

Yuki:ok i'm going to find cagalli bye

Omega:hmm that was something i got get this memory off my mind that two for it to happen

Omega continues to walk till he reach the the train room then he start soon he change into his armor and then start to practice working his way up with different armor then his last armor reach his limit then he start to push it more and more than he switch to overdrive those tired himself out and then cagalli come in with Yuki when he on the ground in his third armor

Cagalli:OMEGA ARE YOU ALRIGHT

he then puts his hand up and put his thumb up

Cagalli:he fine

Yuki:just from that

Omega:yup just from that so how are plan coming along

Yuki:there going fast

Omega comes out of his armor

Cagalli:my husband look great as always

Yuki:yeah he does so we have get cagalli dress and your tuxedo

Omega:oh no damit

Cagalli:what wrong

Omega:i hate suit but this my day so hell with it

Yuki:alright come on

the two then leave to the city after what seem hours find right dress for cagalli and finding the suit for omega the two went back to base then a six days have past everyone on the team had got better at fight but in general then the day of the wedding had come everyone scared to see omega from cagalli family seen omega only had few family member which the his team and the oversees

Chapter 5:wedding crasher and family change


End file.
